


Darling, I Do

by ECL



Series: Good night, love [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent!lock, Straight!John, ace!Sherlock/hetero!John, season04 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECL/pseuds/ECL
Summary: John's not used to the new ring, and of course Sherlock knows this. So Sherlock comes up with a solution. He engraves some words on John's old ring. The real ring exchange after their wedding ceremony.





	Darling, I Do

John found his old ring on the mantelpiece the day after the wedding ceremony. It was shinier than before, and when he inspected it, he found an engraving on the inside that read:  _My heart - SH_.

"Sherlock?" John said.

"Hm?" Sherlock was in the middle of an experiment in the kitchen.

"What did you do with my ring?"

"What does it look like?"

"But why?" John glanced over.

"You said you wanted to make it clear that you were in a new marriage, but you are still sentimental about Mary and want to keep wearing your ring from her, in part because you've grown accustomed to it. So it's easiest to add a mark of mine on your old ring."

"What does your ring look that?"

"I didn't engrave anything on it, if that's what you're wondering," Sherlock said.

"You don't have it on," John said.

"It gets in the way during my experiments."

John nodded and looked at the ring in his hand again, then at the ring on his hand. He took the new one off and slipped the old one back on. It was a familiar weight and presence. He glanced back up at Sherlock. "Can I see it?"

"Pocket."

John stepped over to fish the band out. It was a simple gold band like John's but newer and smaller. "Can I take it for a day?"

"Go ahead," Sherlock said. "There's a card in my coat pocket." A card? John's eyebrows furrowed as he went to find it. It was for a jeweler's shop. "I don't want you to going to an inept place that does a poor job."

"How do you-" John shook his head. "Nevermind. Thanks. Good night, Sherlock. Don't stay up too late."

"Good night, John," Sherlock said.

* * *

When John returned home from work the next day, Sherlock looked at him and said, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"The ring," Sherlock said. "What did you engrave on it?"

John pulled the ring out from his jacket pocket but kept it hidden within his fist. "Can't you guess?"

Sherlock tilted his head to the side. "Well, I imagine it'd be something sentimental."

"Are you admitting what you did was sentimental?" John smiled.

"No, no, that was a fact," Sherlock said. "And facts aren't sentimental."

"Then, you should know that this is also a fact." John dropped the ring in Sherlock's palm. He held it up to read the words engraved within:  _My one and only - JHW._ Sherlock looked at John and cleared his throat, before slipping the ring up.

"What?" John said.

"I-" Sherlock shook his head, keeping his gaze low. "Nothing."

"Sherlock, we're married. Whatever you want to say, just say it," John said. He could see Sherlock's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"Could I hug you?" Sherlock said, in a very quiet voice.

John chuckled and stepped closer. "Of course." Sherlock's arms tentatively wrapped around John, as if he was afraid he'd break John by touching him. John patted his back, while saying, "Silly."

Sherlock squeezed John closer, and John wondered how long they were going to remain in this position. Then he wondered how often Sherlock was hugged, decided probably not often enough, and renewed his grip around Sherlock.

There was the sound of light footsteps as Rosie returned from her shower. She gasped. "Are you having a hug party? I want to join in too!" She ran over and threw her arms around their legs. John laughed, and he and Sherlock broke apart to pull Rosie into their three-person hug.

"Are hug parties going to be a thing now?" John said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, Daddy," Rosie said with a fierce frown. John didn't understand. Didn't Rosie like hugs and hug parties? "It's been a thing for a long time now. Keep up, will you?"

"Yes, do keep up," Sherlock said, and John laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
